<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shiranamimono by Seiberwing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375860">Shiranamimono</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiberwing/pseuds/Seiberwing'>Seiberwing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Logic, Dream Sex, Dreams, Kabuki - Freeform, Lupin Big Bang, M/M, M/M/M, Masks, Post-Part 4, Spitroasting, Threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiberwing/pseuds/Seiberwing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin has never been able to dream. Up until now, it hasn't bothered him. Da Vinci's weird little machine, however, opens up new possibilities and Lupin has no compunctions about delving deep into his friend's psyches to sate his curiosity.</p><p>Done for the Lupin Big Bang 2020 for Pinapin as a trade for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Lupin_big_bang_2020/works/26377630">this piece</a>, for the prompt 'masquerade ball'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lupin III Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shiranamimono</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinapin/gifts">Pinapin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shiranamimono is (according to google, anyway) the term for kabuki plays featuring thieves. The other title was going to be "Insextion: This Fuck Brought To You By Christopher Nolan", but that pun doesn't quite work in text.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lupin felt his body take careful steps across the kabuki stage, arms outstretched. He wore a kimono embroidered with swirling karakusa patterns in bright red and blue that draped down to his feet, a tall black wig with flowered combs, and a mask that oddly seemed to block very little of his vision. </p><p>The men around him wore masks with their faces set in tight, careful scowls, their movements elegant but stilted. Lupin twirled his umbrella and turned away from them, hiding a melodramatic chortle behind one long, ornate sleeve. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye he could make out the audience sitting with impassive faces on the floor in front of the stage. Front and center was Goemon, sitting with his knees folded under him and wearing a beautifully ornate kimono. His sword sat upon his knees, hands resting upon it. He was surrounded by a retinue of warriors dressed almost as elaborately as he was. One of them was probably Jigen, going by the beard and the weirdly anachronistic hat - it just wasn't Jigen without a fedora, even if his Givenchy suit had been traded in for handwoven tanmono fabric.</p><p>Lupin himself, the man slowly realized, got no such concerns as he caught a glimpse of his reflection in one of the many tin blades carried by his co-actors. His clothing seemed to be female presenting. People were speaking but none of their words were actually words, more the shape of sounds that he somehow managed to understand the meaning of, like the adults in a Peanuts cartoon.</p><p>As his body moved on autopilot he tried to wrack his brain for what little he could remember about kabuki - his education in western drama and literature was a lot more dedicated. Yes, technically he was half-Japanese by blood, but blood didn't impart an understanding of kabuki plots or what kind of natto counted as 'the good kind'. </p><p>Oh, well. All the better to not be detected if he was in mask and disguise. Lupin had no clue what <i>would</i> happen if this place determined he was foreign. Attack him like some invasive parasite, possibly, or just evict him completely, and Lupin wanted to spend as much time enjoying this strange, strange environment as possible.</p><p>He had to wonder, though. How could a man be so Japanese, so unbearably traditionally Japanese, that he even <i>dreamed</i> in woodblock prints?</p><p>--</p><p>Lupin had never actually been able to dream. He wasn't sure why. Maybe some function of how great his brain was, or how clever he was at coming up with thefts. His father and grandfather had never mentioned it one way or the other, though both were famed liars and not above making themselves look better for the rumor mill. </p><p>Lupin III had been twelve years old when he realized that everyone else in the world, literally every single human being of every age and intelligence level, spent some chunk of their sleeping time going through a vivid, uncontrollable hallucination that they might not even remember upon waking. </p><p>Until then he'd thought it a metaphor, or a joke, like the dragons and ghosts in his fiction books, and that 'sweet dreams' was just one of those things people said that didn't actually mean anything. It had stunned him to his little preteen core to find out that dreaming was real - and even more stunning, that everyone was just okay with it.</p><p>It sounded hellish, in Lupin's opinion. Every dream he'd heard described sounded so chaotic, and yet the person explaining it never seemed to think it was odd that they'd come up with an elaborate plot about dinosaurs invading their yard to hold a tea party with the stuffed bear they'd had when they were eight and their high school teacher crush. Apparently you could control it through something called 'lucid dreaming', but that sounded much the same as 'imagining something vividly' and Lupin had already got that skill set well nailed down without having to be unconscious for it. He chalked it up to just another way he was objectively better than everyone else else and most of the time gave it no thought at all.</p><p>Da Vinci's weird little machine, though, had presented promise. Lupin had never dreamed, but he'd always been morbidly curious about the experience. Devoid of interference from outside parties, what was a dream like? Could you glean things from it, steal information or implant subconscious instructions? </p><p>In between jobs, Lupin had prodded at what remained of the designs that Kou Uraga had embedded into his brain during their brief time sharing the same dream space and made a few adjustments to them.</p><p>Then, in classic Lupin style, he'd immediately tested it on one of his best friends.<br/>
--</p><p>As far as Lupin could tell from the play, 'he' was the leading woman in it. Someone had married someone, but was in love with someone else, and there was an angry ghost and a murder...honestly, he wasn't following the plot too well. It didn't help that the dream couldn't decide on what time period it was set in - at one point Lupin pantomimed a cell phone conversation with his co-conspirator, holding up different masks in front of his face to represent the use of emojis.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Zenigata moving through the audience hawking snacks and souvenir hats. A man that Lupin was pretty sure was acclaimed film actor Toshiro Mifune occasionally came out to do expository monologues. The more Lupin focused on tiny details the more his head hurt, and he found that it was easiest to just let events flow as they pleased without trying to understand them.</p><p>Lupin was a flexible person, but had never been a particularly graceful one. It was nice to be graceful, even if someone else was inflicting the grace upon him. Whenever Goemon's attention was on Lupin his body moved on its own, following whatever motions the dream set out for it, but when Goemon turned away Lupin was free to take any pose he pleased. It was sort of fun, in its own way, being on autopilot. The women's clothing was a little weird and he hoped he at least still had his dick hiding somewhere in there, but the plot never gave him time to check - he did occasionally remove a layer or two of clothing and wink to the audience, but there was never any <i>actual</i> nudity. </p><p>Why Goemon found kabuki a superior art form, Lupin didn't know.</p><p>The Jigen samurai was smoking a long pipe and wearing the most satisfied, peaceful grin he'd ever seen on the man's face. Occasionally, his free hand would wander over to Goemon's - Goemon's expression stayed as still as Lupin's kabuki mask, but his fingers curled around Jigen's with such delicacy that facial expressions were unnecessary.</p><p><i>How scandalous!</i> Lupin thought to himself, chuckling until Goemon's steady gaze turned back to him and he was swept out to twirl his paper umbrella across the stage again.</p><p>There were some stabbings, an epic wailing session or two, a wiggling ghost puppet swooping down onto the stage by wires, and finally the kabuki play seemed to reach its conclusion. Lupin watched Goemon have a couple words with what he thought might be the company manager and then leave with Jigen in tow, the rest of the faceless men and actors shuffling out the door.</p><p>Then, in the flickering moment of an eye blink, he was in a completely different room - a corridor with rice paper walls painted with flowing pastoral scenes. A woman was leading him down the hallway by one hand. The sudden change in perspective made Lupin's head spin and he fell to one side.</p><p>"Oof--sorry, must have tripped," he mumbled.</p><p>The woman stared politely but silently at him, waiting for him to get back up and retake her hand. They must be like robots, Lupin mused, and didn't know what to do when he went off-script. </p><p>"Okay, here we go…" Lupin said, taking her hand again and hiking up the edge of his kimono to continue mincing along the floorboards.</p><p>The room he was led to was softly by a hanging lantern, the lone small window looking out into a darkened courtyard. There was a futon on the floor surrounded by cushions, along with a table with a tea set. An incense stick burned on a small pedestal in the corner. The woman entered, bowed as she gestured to Lupin, and then abruptly vanished to leave Lupin alone with his...clients?</p><p>Boss Samurai Goemon stepped forward and ran his hands over the back of Lupin's be-wigged head until they came to the edges of the mask, pulling it up and away. Lupin hid his face behind his sleeve, his body murmuring something coquettish.</p><p>Jigen was still sitting in the corner, smoke elegantly streaming from his pipe. His clothes were a little disheveled, kimono jacket gaping at the collarbone. He had this small, knowing smile on his face in a way that made Lupin's innards quiver a bit. </p><p>Lupin sank down to his knees in front of the low table and began pouring tea for them. Through the tiny window he could see out into the nearby courtyard, where - wait, was that Fujiko? Yeah, definitely Fujiko, all done up like a samurai just like the man next to - okay, seriously, Zenigata <i>again</i>? How uncreative, Goemon. You could have anyone in your dream and you filled it with people you already knew. Lupin kept an eye on them as his body went through the tea-pouring motions. The two were laughing, gentle and fullthroated, as if they were two good friends in each other's company. </p><p>What snapped Lupin's attention back to the current room was the sight of Goemon formally sipping his tea, while Jigen whipped a bottle of liquor out of literally nowhere and spiked his tea with a finger of whiskey before downing it like a shot. Lupin's body stayed in place, passively beaming, while internally he was snickering like a madman.</p><p>Goemon finished his tea and once again gestured for Lupin to come closer. Lupin's eyes went to him, then to the low bed behind him, then abruptly to the suggestive woodcuts hanging from scrolls on the walls.</p><p>Wait. Wait this is a bedroom. Wait.  Lupin again scrambled through his memories trying to bring back what he knew about kabuki theater. You had men playing women's roles after women were banned due to hooking up with the audience too often (censorship was such a drag), but then the men who played women's roles were <i>also</i> hooking up with the audience so <i>those</i> men got banned…</p><p>Goemon said something about how his portrayal of the role that night had been wonderful. The words were scattered and muffled, though the meaning was clear. It was probably very poetic. Lupin's body opened his mouth and similar scattered words came out, thanking him. </p><p>Goemon reached out and ran two fingers down the length of Lupin's jaw, light enough to not disturb his makeup. Lupin felt the body he was in shiver and his painted lips part ever so slightly.</p><p>Oh. Oh, he'd heard about these kinds of dreams, but assumed Goemon would be too zen or something to default to those. </p><p>The body Lupin was riding in was demure and shy, slow to accept Goemon's advances but ultimately yielding to having his collar opened and kisses pressed down his neck. This was to Lupin's great frustration, as he had a lifetime's pride invested in being Down To Bone at any given second and coy teasing just meant less time to spend on fucking.</p><p>After what felt like an hour, as Goemon's fingers undid his obi and were teasing their way towards his thankfully quite existent dick, Lupin blurted out, "Get on with it already!"</p><p>Goemon froze, like someone had hit the pause button on him. Lupin grumbled, trying to find his place in the shy naive actor's script, and managed "Ah, I mean, Mr. Samurai, you're so forward--" before JIgen's hands snapped out and pinned him down to the bed by his wrists. Smoke wafted down from the pipe still tightly held between his teeth, filling Lupin's senses. </p><p>"I think this one's eager enough."</p><p>Goemon unfroze. He gave a firm nod and made the kind of sinister, sizzling-hot smirk that Lupin had never seen on his face in waking life. As Jigen leaned over to ravage Lupin's face with upside-down kisses (where the pipe went during the kisses was unclear, it seemed to just sort of hang in the air like it was part of Jigen's actual face), the smell of cigarettes smothering him, Goemon's mouth went down on his cock. </p><p>All the way down. In one go. Lupin shrieked, his voice far too delicate for the usual throaty howls he'd let out during sex. Jigen kept his wrists pinned but backed away so Lupin could see Goemon in full display, pressing his thighs apart and swallowing in ways that his brain had trouble processing. He was pretty sure he'd come - it <i>felt</i> like he'd come - but he was still hard, and there wasn't any mess, and then Goemon was rearing up and <i>inside him</i>.</p><p>Did you not need lube in dreams? Apparently you didn't! Holy shit, dreams were great.</p><p>"Ji--jigen, gimme---" Lupin bucked, trying to get at Jigen's groin that was mere inches away from his face. His face pressed in and suddenly the fabric in the way was no trouble at all, and there was magically just a cock in his mouth. Incredibly efficient, Lupin noted. Another point in favor of dreams. </p><p>Goemon held his legs spread apart and drove into him as Jigen tugged him to the edge of the bed and fucked his mouth. Through the masses of flesh and cloth Lupin could just barely see the way Jigen and Goemon were kissing above him - so light and delicate, in contrast to how hard they were going to town on him, as if they were courting on their first tender date and not spitroasting him like a holiday ham. His hand reached out for theirs weakly and caught Goemon's palm, only to have Jigen capture them both a moment later, and hold them as tight as an embrace.</p><p>The tiny window was still open, and the sound of Zenigata's laughter wafted in over the sound of masculine grunting. Lupin couldn't help but feel Zenigata was laughing right at him for being so caught up in all this nonsense, even if it was Goemon's spotlight to hold.</p><p>They both finished inside him, Jigen muffling the sound of Lupin's own orgasm with his cock. Lupin reached out for them but they were already in each other's arms, curled up and peaceful. Jigen's fingers stroked down Goemon's hair as it fell in long waves against his shoulders and there was a tenderness in the eyes beneath his hat that made Lupin almost jealous. </p><p>Almost.<br/>
--</p><p>Lupin woke up with an erection, which was admittedly not particularly out of the ordinary for him. He could get hard off a stiff breeze, if the stiff breeze had a nice enough rack. </p><p>He stared over at the window of their current hideout, which felt very pedestrian after the brightly-colored lantern-lit decor of Goemon's dream. The walls were grey with the occasional interceding stain or crack, and the window outside only showed the bare brick wall of the building immediately next door to them. Lupin's bedroom was cluttered with tossed-away clothing and the occasional crumpled bit of paper, and an overflowing ashtray sat on his nightstand next to three discarded mugs and a shot glass.</p><p>Carefully, Lupin reached up and removed the modified dreamwalker machine cap from his head and stowed it in the night table drawer under the dirty magazines he knew his current roommates would never deign to touch. They didn't need to know he was snooping around in their heads. Not yet, anyway..</p><p>Quietly he slipped out of bed, tiptoed past the door to Jigen's equally small room, and stepped over where a sleeping Goemon cuddled his sword on top of a futon in the living room. The samurai's face looked as impassive as it did when he was awake, no sign of all the torrid things going on in his subconscious, and Lupin paused a brief moment to admire it before he continued onward to his destination of the apartment's tiny bathroom.</p><p>Lupin stripped down, tossed his boxers on the doorknob as a 'stay out' indicator, and clicked on the shower. The sound of the water rattling into the battered off-white tub provided an excellent cover for the sound of him leisurely jerking off. Lupin could still feel the echoes of their hands on his body, the ache of being stretched out and opened. It wasn't quite as satisfying as what you got after actual sex, but still quite a pleasant experience.</p><p>"Well," he said to himself after getting out of the shower. "I think we can call that experiment a success." Who to infiltrate next? Fujiko's lovely little mind, once he figured out where the hell she was hiding these days? Jigen, see what weird torrid noir fantasies he had going on? Maybe Zenigata, but his dreams were probably just Lupin in handcuffs and a cute housewife waiting for him at home, the poor man had very few ambitions.</p><p>Lupin came out of the bathroom to find Goemon, blanket around his shoulders to hide whatever might be going on at his waist and his eyes not meeting Lupin's. The second Lupin was out, he dashed inside and slammed the door behind him. The sound of the water started up almost immediately. Lupin didn't need to peek through the keyhole to guess what Goemon was up to in there.</p><p>Lupin wandered back into the common area, stretching and yawning like a satisfied cat. He hadn't felt this well-rested in a while, despite last night's ah. Exercise. Whistling to himself, he banged on Jigen's closed door to wake him up and then sidled into the kitchen to put on the coffee.</p><p>Maybe he should 'accidentally' schedule some alone time for Jigen and Goemon into their next heist plans. One of those hot springs or whatever. Stimulate that imagination a bit further. Maybe even get those two idiots to, gasp, actually <i>talk about their goddamn feelings</i> instead of letting him simmer in the ongoing soup of romantic tension and longing gazes for what was at least half a decade by now.</p><p>Honestly, getting laid once in a while off Goemon's woodcut erotica dreams would just be fair compensation for having to watch those two miss every chance to confess he gave them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>